All Against One
by Foxtrot Agent 21
Summary: As a Private Investigator, Wash has been down on his luck. And with his new job from a seemingly harmless client, his luck gets infinitely worse. Now he's pitted against an insane criminal and his bodyguard/enemy, and his only help is from a group of idiots from opposing gangs. On top of all of this, he can't shake the feeling that something bigger is going on, something deadly.
1. Chapter 1

**Activating Epsilon Unit… Activated.**

**Beginning Program…**

I was sitting in my office, head laid back and feet on top of my desk, when my first client in weeks walked through the door and with him, the start of a life changing adventure.

He was a dark-skinned man of average height and build, and there was nothing very noticeable about him, besides his expensive-looking business suit. In every sense of the word, he was pacifying; it felt as though the man could cause no harm even if he tried to. This immediately put me on guard. I stood up to welcome him as he began walking towards me with a pacifying fake smile. Oh yeah, this guy was dangerous.

"I take it you are Mr. Washington?" the man asked me, his voice slippery and perfectly reasonable.

"That's me," I told as nicely as I could, trying to figure out why someone so nicely dressed was doing coming to me. "What can I help you with Mr.…?"

"You may call me Ronen," he said to me as he sat down in front of my desk, smiling up at me, "and I need your help in finding a missing associate of mine."

"Alright then, Mr. Ronen, I take it you have some information on his last whereabouts and some of his personal information?"

"Of course," Ronen chuckled, before tossing a flash drive towards me. "You'll find everything you need to know about your target in here."

I caught it deftly, looking at the small grey device before glancing up at Ronen, who was getting up from his seat. "You know my rates don't you?"

"Indeed, and they will be paid in full. Upon completion, that is," his smile grew a little as he said that, before turning and walking out of my small office. It was not my most eventful client meeting, but I was rather happy about that. The last one had resulted in a hole in the drywall.

I plugged the drive into my tactical wrist pad, basically a tablet that was attached to my wrist. It was the one expensive thing I owned and it wasn't even that good; everyone had one nowadays, and there were plenty of newer models than the one I had gotten from my time in the military. I was already out the door of my office by the time the flash drive loaded up, so I read it on my way down the elevator. The name that popped up startled me, making my brain skip for a few seconds. The file had him listed by some kind of codename but he was well-known throughout the underground of the city, even if only by rumor.

"Well, Mr. O'Malley, it looks like we finally get to meet," I muttered to myself, before scrolling through the file. As I sorted through the information I couldn't stop a rogue thought from running through my mind; if the notorious O'Malley _worked_ for these people, then just who the hell was I working for? I had a sneaking suspicion I was going to find out, whether or not I wanted to.

**Program End: Chapter One Complete.**

**I know this chapter is a little short, but I made it that way for a reason. I want to see if you guys would be interested in reading this. All I need is one positive review and I'll do it. Two or more negative reviews and I'll scrap the story. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it.**

**-Epsilon Unit- Logging Off…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Activating -Epsilon Unit-… Activated.**

**Beginning Program…**

I was taking the bus yet again as my car had broken down on me before I had even gotten out of the parking lot. I swear its like cars hate me or something. I tried to ignore a crying baby and a passenger who, at the slightest hint of turbulence, would bump into me, instead focusing on reading over the intelligence Mr. Ronen had given me. Apparently "Omega", as he was codenamed, had worked closely with two gangs unoriginally calling themselves the Reds and the Blues. The file didn't tell me what exactly O'Malley had done for the two gangs but I was not liking where this was heading.

My first stop, and the one the bus driver seemed most willing to leave, brought me close to where Ronen's information had told me I could find a hideout of the Blues. Looking around, I was a little surprised to find their hideout in the middle of nowhere. Honestly, besides a corner store and a few houses there was nothing around here that I could see that'd be of any use to a gang. I didn't have to check my tactical wrist pad (tacpad for short) to find the Blue hideout. The bullet holes covering the front of a brick building were sign enough that I'd find them there.

I knocked on the front door of the house before peering into the window. A bullet from a rifle shattered the glass above me and I ducked, accidentally letting loose a curse as I jumped back from the door. A cocky and rather amused voice shouted at me from the other side of the door. "Hey asshole, you still alive out there?"

"I just want to talk," I shouted back before ducking under another bullet. "Stop that!"

The shooter groaned loudly before throwing open the door. He wore a grayish-blue t-shirt and dark jeans with black combat boots. He wasn't exactly weak-looking, rather tall, but he certainly wasn't a body-builder. He had dark hair that was unshaven and uncombed, and had the very beginnings of a beard on his chin. He had very angry green eyes that looked as though they were trying to burn a hole through my face. His rifle was a standard military model that he kept it pointed at me as he questioned, "What the hell do you want?"

"I just want to talk," I told him placidly, raising my hands above my head, "May I come inside?"

The man laughed at that, his tone disbelieving and condescending, "Hell no you can't come in! What do you think this is, Wal-Mart?" He laughed at me for a little longer before he suddenly became serious. "Now leave, before I put a round right between your eyes."

"Look," I protested, but he didn't let me finish before firing another shot. We were less than 6 feet away, there wasn't any wind, and he had a large target to hit. So I was extremely surprised when he missed me. And then missed again. And again.

He glared down at the sniper rifle with a burning hatred. "God dammit Caboose, what have I told you about messing with this thing!" he grumbled to himself as he turned his glare to me. His eyes widened as he got a personal view of my handgun. I glared coolly at him for a few seconds before lowering my gun, albeit reluctantly. I wasn't going to gain his trust by pointing a gun at him.

"Listen, I just want to talk to you about O'Malley," I told him levelly, noting the way his eyes widened at the mention of O'Malley. Judging by the way his jaw clenched slightly, I took it he wasn't overly fond of O'Malley.

"Why didn't you say so," he half-shouted as he whirled around, gesturing for me to follow him. "That guy's been missing for weeks, Tex along with him."

"Tex?" I ask him as I follow him into the living room. So far it looks just like a normal house, except a lot more bare of furniture. There are candy wrappers littering the floor and clothes are almost as frequent. The living has a few lawn chairs in it surrounding a small coffee table. In one of the chairs sits a dark-skinned man in jeans and a teal t-shirt with a DMR resting on his lap. He barely spared me a glance before looking at the one who had shot at me.

"What's he doing in here Church?" he asked him, a small frown on his face, "Don't tell me we've got another rookie on our hands."

"No, thank God, this guy wants some info on O'Malley, so I thought I'd let him in," the one named Church told him as he walked over to a mini-fridge and pulled out a can of beer and cracking it open. The other man grinned at him as he said that until Church asked him, "What is it?"

"He had a gun didn't he?"

Church glared at the other man as he plopped down in a grey lawn chair. "Shut it Tucker," he told him as he kicked the coffee table into the other man's shins.

"Ow!" Tucker yelped, grabbing his leg and casting a scowl at Church. "Asshole."

"Oh, don't be a big baby Tucker."

It dawned on me then that if I let them, this could go on for hours. I coughed, gaining the attention, and glares, of both men present. "Can we please get back on topic?"

Tucker shrugged before getting out of his chair and heading out of the room. "Ask Church, he knows the most about O'Malley and all that crap." He told me over his shoulder, just before he disappeared from sight.

"Well?" I asked as I turned to Church.

"I don't know too much about O'Malley. I only know where I'd usually meet with him and Tex. The guy's really paranoid."

"You keep mentioning Tex," I stop him before he can go any further, "Who's Tex?"

"What?" he stares at me for a moment before shaking his head, "Oh, right. Tex is kind of like O'Malley's body guard/babysitter. She's there to make sure that none of his evil schemes actually work. He's constantly trying to lose her, so we're used to those two disappearing for long periods of time."

"Why doesn't my file say anything about her?" I ask him, scrolling through the file to make sure I didn't miss anything.

"No clue man," he told me apathetically before standing up. "Listen, are we done here? Cause I've got stuff to pretend to do."

"No," I told him strictly, ignoring his groan, "I need to know where you last saw Tex. I get the feeling she can help me out."

He laughed at that. Hard. "Alright pal," he told me amiably, barely reigning in his laughter, "I'll take you to her, if only for the amusement of watching you get your ass kicked."

"You make her sound like such a wonderful person," I told him sarcastically as he moved past me.

"You'll see soon enough man. Just, uh, don't get me in the crossfire okay? I like living. It's nice," he told me half-seriously before shouting up the stairs where I assumed Tucker had gone. "Hey Tucker, I'm going out! Don't let Caboose follow me!"

As soon as he said that, an impossibly happy voice shouted from upstairs, "Are we going on a road trip?"

"No Caboose! Stay upstairs!" Church grabbed my arm and pulled me outside quickly, almost leaping down the stairs. "Come on whatever your name is, we have to get moving."

"My name's Washington," I tell him as he throws his rifle into the back of a grayish blue pickup truck. As I watch him, I get the feeling that I'm being watched. I look around the street hastily, noticing a nondescript white truck with tinted windows sitting a few houses down. I don't know why, but it's giving me the creeps. I can't see if anyone's inside of it, but I immediately want to get away from it.

"Hey Wash, you alright?" Church asks me from inside his pickup, leaning his head to the passenger side window.

"Yeah," I tell him as I shake my head to clear it, "I thought I saw something." I open the door and hop in the truck, recoiling a little at the smell. It smells like gunpowder, cigarettes, and sweat, making for a rather unpleasant smell.

Church noticed. "You wanna light?" he asks me with a smirk, waving a pack of cigs at me.

"I'm good," I tell him with a glare.

"Suit yourself," he says as he lights one up.

"Can we just get going?" I ask, not really angry at him. That truck is just giving me major bad vibes.

"Fine by me, dead man." We're on the road moments later and I soon lose sight of the truck, breathing out a sigh of relief as soon as I can't see it anymore. "I don't know why you're so happy," church says suddenly, eyes still on the road, "I wouldn't be if I were you."

"I can handle myself," I tell him flatly, turning to stare straight ahead. His only answer is a long laugh.

**Program End: Chapter 2 Complete**

**Hey guys, thanks for the good reviews. When I saw that there were two reviews I immediately thought the worst. Scared me half to death. You may have noticed that Tucker's weapon is a DMR. This is for simplicity's sake, because not everyone is a gun nut *cough cough me cough* and so I wanted it to be equally enjoyable for everyone. **

**I'd like to thank all who reviewed and all who read. I hope you all will stick around, and while I won't have a regular update time due to my other stories, I can guarantee that as long as you guys read and review, I'll continue writing.**

**-Epsilon Unit- Logging Off…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Activating -Epsilon Unit-… Activated.**

**Beginning Program…**

Twenty minutes later we pulled up to an average looking apartment complex a little south of downtown. It was in a relatively nice part of town, the kind of place where parents could let their kids play in the streets without having to worry too much. In fact, I could see a group of children playing street football in front of the apartment. There were a few parents sitting outside watching their children with smiles on their faces, though they were quickly replaced with frowns when they saw Church's truck coming up the street. I saw a few of the parents call out to the kids, ushering them inside while scowling at Church. He ignored them.

"So," I asked as we got out of his truck, "why does everyone here seem to hate you?"

"What? Oh, them," he muttered leading me up the steps and into the big building, "Well, most of my visits here aren't usually, uh, peaceful."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, me and Tex don't have the best relationship in the world," he said uneasily, picking up his pace as they went up the stairs, as though he was trying to run away from the conversation.

"How so?" I asked, keeping easy pace with him.

"We're dating," he sighed, as if that should clear everything up. Before I could inquire anymore into what was apparently his personal life a woman's voice sounded loud and clear off to our right.

"Used to be dating Church, get over it already," In an open doorway stood a powerful woman. That was the only way I could describe the aura she gave off. She radiated with power that made me involuntarily flinch back a step. She had short black hair and deep green eyes, though something seemed off about it. She wore a black tank top and black shorts and, for some reason, black fingerless gloves. She was glaring at Church, but an amused smirk made it difficult to tell if she was truly angry.

"I take it you're Tex?" I said before Church could respond. I didn't need a repeat of the Blue's headquarters.

The woman's smirk faded instantly and her voice turned hostile as she stood up straight to look me in the eyes. "Who wants to know?"

I felt Church elbow me in the ribs as he rushed to interrupt me. "Better question is where the hell have you been Tex? I haven't seen you in weeks!"

"None of your business Church," Tex retorted rolling her eyes at him before turning them back to me. "Now, who are you again?"

"You can call me Washington," I told her, noticing Church sulking beside me, "I've been hired to look for O'Malley, and so I thought we could work together to find him."

Tex gave me an amused smirk in reply. "Sorry Wash, but I work alone," she started to walk past me before stopping and asking over her shoulder, "Who hired you anyway?"

"That's confidential," I told her firmly. All it made her do was laugh.

"Look, kid, you can either tell me right now or I can beat the shit out of you and get it from your tacpad," she sounded amused, as though talking to a five year old who'd just learnt a new trick. Something told me she could easily follow through with her threat, too.

"He called himself Ronen," I wasn't expecting the reaction Tex gave me. She stiffened up, hardly breathing at all. Then she turned ever so slowly to me, her eye's cold and calculating. A cold feeling passed through me and I looked at Church to find him six steps away, looking rather nervous.

"Was he an African-American with a smooth voice, a little shorter than you?" Tex grilled me for information, closing the gap between us until our faces were only a few inches apart. Had I not been near paralyzed with fear, I would've noticed why Church kept coming back to this scary woman. At that moment however, I was trying not to let her notice my hand slowly creeping towards my magnum hidden within my jacket.

"Yes," I said after a tense few seconds, forcing myself to stare into her hostile green eyes.

Tex scowled at that before whirling around and briskly striding away from us. I glanced back at Church, who looked shocked at what had just transpired. "What's the look for?" I ask him successfully keeping my voice calm.

"I can't believe you're still alive!" he shouted, startling me a little.

"You make her sound like some kind of monster," I chuckled but it died once I saw his very serious face.

"You have no idea," he told me as he walked past me. "Now come on."

"Where are we going?" I asked as I caught up with him.

"We're going to follow Tex to wherever it is that she's going."

"We are?" I asked, rather shocked at Church's sudden initiative. "I mean, I had planned on doing it, but why would you want to?"

"Because, Tex may not seem like it, but even she needs someone to watch her back and keep her from getting in trouble. She's been through a lot. I wasn't there for most of it and I regret that."

"Wouldn't it just be easier to ask her where she's going?" I asked, eyeing Church curiously. He was really starting to get to me. How he could go from being himself to a very serious person was beyond me.

"Because, while I like to help Tex, the bitch doesn't like being helped. And especially not by me." _There we go, that's more in character_, I chuckled to myself, drawing the full attention of Church. "What are you laughing at?"

"Nothing, just remembered a funny joke," I lied as I strode ahead of him, pushing open the main door to go outside.

"I don't believe you," he muttered to me, and my smile only grew.

"You don't have to believe me, but-" I stopped as I saw a dark blue truck with tinted windows, much like the white one from earlier. I ignored Church as I stared at the truck, my eyes never leaving it as I hopped into Church's old truck.

"Hey," Church snapped his fingers in front of my face, regaining my focus. "What's the deal, you like spacing out or something?"

I shook my head vigorously, as though clearing my mind. Something told me not to make him aware of the truck's presence just yet. "It's nothing," I lied, "let's just get moving."

Church eyed me suspiciously before nodding and pulling into the street. I watched in the rear view mirror as the blue truck did the same.

**Program End: Chapter 3 Complete**

**Hello everyone, I'd like to thank you all for reading, and I hope you especially enjoyed this chapter. Now, some of you may not be familiar with my new update schedule (all of you, I'll admit, because you probably don't read my other stuff) but I'm going in order from now on, not just by what I want to work on at the moment. If you go to my profile you can see the schedule there.**

**Now then, I'd especially like to thank those who reviewed, and I hope you continue to do so. I know this was another short chapter but it would've destroyed my flow for this story if I had made it any longer, so I'm saving that for another chapter. NOTE: ACTION SCENES AND REDS COMING SOON!**

**-Epsilon Unit- Logging Off…**


End file.
